Unbalanced Kiss
by Pandah Rhia
Summary: A string of kidnappings has been occurring, and Koenma believes that they are being carried out by a group of demons. He wants Yusuke and his friends to stop it all, but things get personal when Keiko's cousin disappears.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of my latest project! The pairings for this story are currently undecided, so any suggestions would be lovely!  
**

**As usual, Yu Yu Hakusho rightfully belongs to the wonderful Yoshihiro Togashi, who, sadly, I am not. All I own are the ideas in my head and my OCs.

* * *

**

"Goodbye! I'll see you tomorrow!" shouted the raven haired high school girl as she and her friend went their separate ways. The brunette she'd been walking with turned and waved, a smile lighting up her face.

"Goodbye!" she happily replied. "Be safe on your way home!" When her friend rounded the corner and was out of sight, the brunette turned to face forward. She was walking home from school, but she was a still good distance from her house; she lived on the other side of the city from her school, but she never minded the long walk to and from her house. It gave her time to think over things so that she could begin and end every school day with a fresh, clean mind. She'd found in the past that she was always in a much better mood if she had time to herself to think over the day's events.

On this particular day, though, the girl had a feeling that she had found herself unable to shake all day. She felt like she was being followed, that her every move was being watched. Several times since she'd left the school that afternoon, she'd thought she heard footsteps or seen another person's shadow behind her, but each time she turned to look, she found herself alone like before.

The feeling was beginning to get to her.

"It's just your imagination," she said to herself. She laughed nervously and shook her head.

"Oh, but I'm afraid it's not," came a voice from behind her. The girl froze for a minute before she turned around and promptly screamed.

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

"Another teenaged girl has disappeared," spoke the female newscaster. "Sixteen year old Kyril Yukimura was last seen on Thursday afternoon by a friend while she was walking home from school. If you have seen her or have any information that could lead the authorities to her, please call the number on the screen." A phone number appeared on the bottom of the screen. Above it, a picture of Kyril Yukimura was shown. She had fair skin and chestnut hair. Her dark brown eyes seemed focused on something far away.

The newscaster continued to speak, but Yusuke turned the television off. He looked at Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara.

"That's Keiko's cousin," he told them. "She's been missing for five days now, and according to her family, it's not like her to be gone like this without them hearing from her." He sat back down before continuing.

"Koenma thinks that all the kidnappings in the past month are the work of a group of demons that sell humans as slaves." The detective stopped talking once more, this time to sigh dramatically.

"And of course, Pacifier Breath wants us to put a stop to it all."

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

"Sold to the man in the white suit!" Cries similar to the one that had just sounded were heard every few minutes. The shackled human that had been bought was taken off of the stage, only to be replaced by another one moments later.

"This here's a fine specimen, one of the best humans we've had up for auction in a long time," the announcer told the crowd. The human girl standing in the center of the stage was in her mid-teens. She was about five feet tall, and she had a thin, but curvy, frame. Her face was round and childlike. She had an air of innocence about her, but her chocolate eyes held a stubborn, fiery look. She was wearing a blue school uniform, but it was bloodstained and tattered.

"Her blood is sweet and pure, the purest of any being we've ever come across." The demon swiped a jagged talon across the girl's cheek; a think line of blood welled to the surface. After letting it perfume the air for a moment, the demon leaned in close and licked the cut with his rough, forked tongue. Through it all, the girl showed no emotion. She continued to blankly stare forward.

"A fine specimen, indeed," the announcer commented with a low chuckle. He turned his attention back to the crowd.

"The bidding starts at three million," he informed them.

Kyril paid the horde of demons little attention as they shouted out bids. To anyone who didn't know her, she appeared to be in shock over the recent events. Anyone who knew her, though, would realize that the case was much different. Her eyes flickered from spot to spot. She was examining the room, looking for any possible exit. She knew she would never get very far. No exit was to be seen, though, so she gave up, choosing to let the pieces fall where they may for the time being.

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

"Keiko…" Yusuke softly, sadly, whispered. Since her cousin had gone missing a week before, the girl had been in constant tears, crying over the smallest things. It hurt Yusuke to see her like that.

"Please stop crying, Keiko," he told her. He hesitated for a moment before gently hugging his childhood friend. She gave no indication that she'd heard what he said. The detective sighed. "We're doing everything we can to find her, Keiko. But you've gotta stay strong, okay?" The brunette gave a slight nod of her head after a moment. She sniffled softly and looked up at Yusuke.

"You guys had better bring her back unharmed, Yusuke," she told him, too upset to even bother to make a threat.

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

Kyril had been sold to a demon by the name of Hangu, whom she'd quickly found was not someone to cross. On her first night there at his mansion, she'd attempted to make an escape. In a fit of rage, Hangu had lashed out at the human girl. He'd left a jagged scar on her face, one that stretched from her right temple to the tip of her nose. In that same fit of rage, he'd blinded her so that she wouldn't be able to easily attempt another escape.

Since then, Kyril had been miserable, more so than she would have ever though possible. She had been locked in a room somewhere in the building. She knew it was on at least the second floor; she could hear the buzz of activity from the first floor. She'd felt her way around the room several times. There were no windows, no furniture. The walls were made of stone, as was the floor.

"I want out of here!" Kyril screamed in frustration. Being locked in the room for two days was beginning to drive her mad. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she beat on the door.

"It's not fair," she sobbed as she sank to her knees. Her small body shook as she cried. "I want to go home. I want to get away from this place!"

"You say that so often," the monotone voice of Hangu met Kyril's ears as the door was unlocked and opened. The girl wiped her eyes and turned her head in the direction his voice had come from. "I wonder what your basis for comparison is…" Kyril's expression hardened, but Hangu continued to talk.

"Could it be that you've really known worse than what you do here?" he asked. "I highly doubt it, but I can show you worse, if you'd like. Is that what you want?" When Kyril didn't respond in any way, Hangu stepped forward into the room. He was a tall, muscular demon, so it barely took any energy at all for him to lift Kyril from the floor. He held her high up off of the floor. She was close enough to him that she could smell his putrid breath. It was enough to make her want to gag.

"Is that what you want?" the demon repeated. His voice has considerably risen in volume. When Kyril still did not say anything, he brought one hand up and slapped her with his open palm.

"Useless bitch. I'll teach you a lesson you want soon forget," he told her. Hangu threw her, and he turned and left the room, locking the door behind him. Kyril slammed into the wall hard. The breath was knocked from her, leaving her gasping for air. Her head swam, and she could feel blood trickling down her chin from where she'd bit her lip. One thought ran through her head.

_What have I done to get myself into this mess?

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading, and please make sure to review! Reading reviews makes me feel very, very loved, and they motivate me to continue on.**

**Much love,**

**Pandah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! I'm sorry that it wasn't finished and uploaded last night. It would have been, but we had some bad weather, so I wasn't able to work on it much. Again, I'm sorry! The pairings have not officially been decided yet, but I think I have some sort of an idea as to who I'm going to have end up together. **

**As usual, Yu Yu Hakusho rightfully belongs to the wonderful Yoshihiro Togashi, who, sadly, I am not. All I own are the ideas in my head and my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

"Is there anything you can tell us that would help lead us to Keiko's cousin?" Yusuke asked. He and his friends were seated in Koenma's office. The ruler was half-hidden behind a stack of unsigned paperwork, and he did not immediately respond.

"She had been gone for nearly three weeks now," the demi-god finally said. "If she was taken to be sold as a slave like we think she was, then I can almost guarantee that she was sold pretty soon after she disappeared.

"That being said," Koenma went on to add, "we have a pretty fair idea of what demons often participate in the human auctions, so it shouldn't be too difficult to narrow down which demon has Kyril in its possession now. I just need time to do that."

"Time?" Yusuke repeated, his left eye twitching. He clenched his hand into a fist as he rose from his seat. "Damn it, Koenma, I promised Keiko that her cousin would come back unharmed! You have had three weeks to find out where she is. Why haven't you done it yet?" Koenma opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by Kurama.

"Relax, Yusuke," the redhead calmly told his friend. Yusuke turned to glare at the fox, who ignored him and continued to speak, his emerald gaze locked on Koenma. "I believe that he knows precisely where Kyril is being kept and who we will be up against to get her back."

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

Three long weeks had passed. Three weeks of pain. Three weeks of torture. Three weeks of wishing that each moment would be her last, and then having to face the harsh reality that she was still alive.

When Hangu had told her that he was going to teach her a lesson, Kyril regretted to admit that a small part of her hadn't believed him. He'd stuck true to his word, though. He'd moved Kyril to a small cell somewhere beneath the castle. The walls and floor were still made of stone, and from the sound that had echoed in the cell when the door had been slammed shut and locked by Hangu, it was made of steel. That was the extent of what Kyril knew of her new home, though. A pair of rusty shackles had been locked around her small wrists to deter her from moving around the cell.

If he'd left her punishment at that, Kyril would have been ecstatic. Instead, he'd made it a part of his daily routine to come in at least three times every few hours to taunt her and beat her to remind her of who was in charge in the mansion. Kyril would have fought back, but she'd eaten just enough in the past few weeks to keep her alive. She didn't have the energy to do anything, not to even cry out every time he struck her. She'd lost a good deal of weight in the time she'd been there. She had become sluggish in everything she did, and often times, she wouldn't be responsive. He had not come down to her cell that morning, but she expected that he would before too long.

It took a great effort, but Kyril managed to lift up her head, turning it so that she could blankly stare at the cell's barred door. The sound was faint, almost inaudible, but she was sure that she heard the _click_ of shoes as someone ran through the stone hallways beneath the castle. Before long, the sound had increased slightly in volume, and she heard voices as well. Kyril let her head hang again, but the blind girl continued to listen to her surroundings.

"I' looks like there aren' any survivors," spoke one male in a heavy Australian accent as the footsteps came to a halt. His companion did not say anything for a minute.

"You're wrong," the second male voice finally reached Kyril's ears. "There's a human in one of the cells down here. Chances are high that she won't survive for long if we don't get her out of here. Her energy levels are quite low." The footsteps began again, much slower this time. They steadily came closer to Kyril's cell, and she heard them stop outside the cell door. She couldn't tell much about the men with her beneath the mansion, but she could tell that the second one, the one standing outside of her cell, was small and light on his feet. The first, she guessed, was tall and muscular; his steps were heavy like Hangu's

"Who are you?" Kyril asked before the words even registered in her mind. She was surprised to hear her voice. It was raspy and wavered, threatening to break at any moment.

"I'm Touya," the second man replied. His voice was even, betraying little emotion. "My friend's name is Chu. We're here to help you." Kyril heard a snap as the chains and lock that held the door closed were broken. They fell to the floor with a clatter, and the door swung opened, its hinges squealing in protest. Touya stepped into the room. Despite him saying that they were there to help her, Kyril shrunk back as much as she could. She had come to trust no one in the past weeks, and the two would be no exception, no matter how friendly they seemed to be.

"Relax. You're in safe hands now," Touya quietly said to her. He knelt down beside Kyril and picked the locks of the shackles around her wrists. They soon fell off, and Kyril lowered her arms. She gently rubbed her wrists, feeling the scabbed over wounds where she'd tried many times to get free from the restraints.

"We're here to help you," Touya told her again. He rose and helped Kyril to her feet. "Can you walk on your own?" Kyril nodded, and Touya let go of her forearms. The girl took a step forward, but she was so dizzy from being weak that she lost her balance and began to fall. Touya caught her before she hit the ground.

"I really didn't figure you would be able to," he commented. He picked Kyril up, cradling her in his arms.

"He won't let you get very far with me," she whispered. "He'll catch us, and then he'll hurt both of you like he did me. Please, don't get yourselves involved." Behind Kyril and Touya, Chu laughed, the sound filling the cell and echoing several times.

"Aye, ya'd think so," the demon replied. "'Cept he's dead jus' like everyone else in this here mansion."

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

"Hey, Kurama, how'd you know that Koenma wasn't telling us who has Keiko's cousin?" Yusuke asked his red haired friend. They were standing in Spirit World's castle's hallway, waiting for Botan to appear so that she could send them to the Demon World. Kurama, who'd been leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, opened them to look at the detective.

"It wasn't hard to tell that he was lying," the fox replied. "For me, at least, and I'm sure Hiei realized it, too. When a part of you has spent a great deal of time with the shadier sides of life, you begin to find that it's easy to tell when someone's withholding information. After you know that, it's just a matter of deciding a way to fittingly punish them for not being completely true with you." Yusuke and Kuwabara both blinked several times as they took in what Kurama was telling them. After several minutes, they both turned their backs to the fox and leaned their heads close to each other.

"Say, Urameshi, remind me to never lie to Kurama," Kuwabara whispered to his friend. Yusuke nodded his head.

"Agreed. I'd hate to see what he'd do to us."

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

"What happened here?"

Botan had just dropped the group of four off in Demon World. They'd been placed at the edge of the forest, within sight of the location of a mansion that Koenma had told them belonged to a demon by the name of Hangu. They were to infiltrate the building, except…

"We can't very well break into a place that's no longer standing!" Yusuke exclaimed. True to what the detective had said, the mansion was no more. In its place lay a pile of rubble.

"Touya and Chu's energy signals are present," Kurama informed them after a minute. "Maybe they had something to do with this. If we can find them, maybe they'll be able to shed some light onto this situation."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please make sure to review! I love to hear what you guys think, and your opinions are very important to me!  
**

**Much love,**

**Pandah**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to apologize for not having this chapter up sooner. I've literally just written most of it in the past hour. It's shorter than I would like for it to be, and I blame that on the stupid case of Writer's Block I developed at the start of this chapter. But it is what it is. I'll try to do better on the next chapter, I promise, so please don't be mad or kill me or anything. **

**As usual, Yu Yu Hakusho rightfully belongs to the wonderful Yoshihiro Togashi, who, sadly, I am not. All I own are the ideas in my head and my OCs.**

**

* * *

**For three days, Yusuke and his friends tracked Touya and Chu's energy signals through the Demon World. Their journey thus far had not been a very eventful one. They'd been challenged by a few demons here and there, but none of the fights lasted for very long.

They were traveling northward. In three days, they'd managed to cover much ground. They'd started off in the southern planes of the world, but the steadily dropping temperatures and the overcast sky carried the threat of snow. They would soon be reaching the northern alps.

"Makes sense Touya'd have them come to this part of the Demon World, since he's an ice master and all that," Yusuke mumbled. For once, he was not in his usual horrid mood. He was a little grumpy, but he hadn't snapped at anyone yet. "But they could at least be polite and stop moving around so fucking much."

They continued on, and before long, snow flurries began to fall from the clouds in the sky. Kurama stopped them around midday. The fox did not look pleased.

"The signals have disappeared," he told them. Frowning, he looked around. In the distance, they could see the alps, but there was little else around them. Any footprints that had been made would have long ago been filled in with more snow.

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

"Say, what're we gonna do with the Sheila, Touya?" Chu asked his friend. Taking shelter from the upcoming snow storm, they were currently in an old, abandoned, two-roomed hut in the small forest at the base of the alps. They'd been there for several hours.

"I don't know," Touya simply replied. "She's human, so we can't let her loose here in the Demon World. The only thing we really can do it try to find a way to get her back to the Human World where she belongs."

It had been three days since they'd rescued Kyril from Hangu's mansion. They'd blown the building up as they'd left, and that had been the last of Hangu. They'd headed north after that. Touya and Chu had taken turned carrying Kyril as they traveled, and the brunette girl had slept during most of the journey.

The two demons had looked around the hut after discovering it. They'd discovered a chest full of kimonos in one of the rooms. Touya had picked one out before waking Kyril and telling her to go into the other to change since her school uniform was ruined beyond repair. After that, she'd gone back to sleep, and they had not seen her since.

"Do I have to go back there?" The quiet voice behind the two demons made them turn. Standing in the doorway to the other room was Kyril. The white kimono that Touya had chosen fit her perfectly, and she was lightly fingering the edge of one of the billowing sleeves.

"Please don't make me go back there," she continued on, her voice wavering. "Please don't." Touya rose from where he was sitting and crossed the small room to stand in front of her. He shook his head, even though he knew she couldn't see him do it.

"You can't stay here in the Demon World," he told her. He'd explained everything to her after they'd left Hangu's mansion. "It's not safe for you to stay here. In the Human World, though, there's a group that can protect you from something like this happening again. I'll make sure that they do, but you'll only be safe if you go back there." Kyril didn't speak for several minutes.

"Fine," she finally said. "If you want to send me back to that hellhole, then I guess it's not my choice and I can't argue."

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

Another month passed before Touya and Chu were able to return Kyril to her home in the Human World. The girl had been away from the two for three days, but she already found herself missing them greatly.

She was sitting on her bed in her room, staring out of the window even though she couldn't see what was beyond the glass panes. Her hair was pulled back away from her face, and she was twirling a few stray strands around one finger.

"Kyril…?" The girl turned her head at the sound of her name. Keiko, who'd been standing in the doorway, rushed forward, tears filling her eyes. She hugged her cousin tightly.

"Auntie called and told me you'd come back, but I didn't believe her," the brunette quietly said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh, Kyril… I was so afraid that you'd never come home again." Kyril did not speak. Her expression was one of no emotion, and she did not hug her cousin.

"I wish I hadn't," the blind girl icily replied. Keiko froze and looked up at her cousin, shock showing on her face.

"Wh-What?" she asked. Kyril nodded and turned her head away.

"I don't know," Kyril said with a shrug. "I just wish I'd never survived to come back here. Living here just doesn't feel right anymore."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please make sure to review! I love to hear what you guys think, and your opinions are very important to me! And again, I am so very sorry that this chapter is cut short and so late.  
**

**Much love,**

**Pandah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four! Thanks to anyone and everyone who has stuck with me this far. It means a lot to me, it really does.**

**This chapter is a little different than I foresaw it being. In all honesty, I never saw this story headed in the direction that it is now going in. That's not to say it's a bad thing, though. I'm just not sure I'll be totally and completely happy with how things end. But whatever. That currently matters not, for the future holds infinite possibilities!  
**

**As usual, Yu Yu Hakusho rightfully belongs to the wonderful Yoshihiro Togashi, who, sadly, I am not. All I own are the ideas in my head and my OCs.**

**

* * *

**To Kyril, it seemed as if trouble sought her out just to piss her off. It was a Monday afternoon. She should have been in school, but she'd decided to skip because she knew she had a doctor's appointment that day. She found herself now regretting the decision to not go to school.

She'd ventured to the park an hour or so earlier for some fresh air and a chance to think about things on her own time. Since it was a weekday, most people were either at school or work, so the park was empty. At least, it was for a short time.

She'd been sitting on the ground, her back against the solid trunk of an oak tree that had been planted years and years and years before. Her eyes had been closed and she did not move, making it appear that she was asleep. But the softest crack of a twig behind her had her on her feet.

"Look at this one," a low voice growled from several feet in front Kyril. It sent shivers up her spine, but she didn't turn to run, choosing instead to stand her ground. The two demons there in the park with her laughed deeply.

"Surely she won't mind coming with us," the second demon said. He took a step towards Kyril and reached out to touch her. She slapped his hand away, and the demon clutched the appendage close to his body, howling in pain. The flesh had turned black and shriveled up.

"You bitch!" the first demon cried out upon seeing what had been done to his friend. Baring his teeth, he lunged at Kyril. A blinding white light erupted from her body, enveloping the three. Three separate screams filled the air, and when the light died down, Kyril was on the ground, unconscious. The demons were no more. The wind that rustled the trees' leaves picked up, carrying on it a cryptic message:

_Well done, my child._

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

"It's Miss Yukimura!" Kurama exclaimed, recognizing the petite figure lying beneath the oak tree. She was still, her breathing soft and even.

"Think she's the source of all that energy popped up on the toddler's radar?" Yusuke asked, looking from Keiko's cousin to Kurama. The redhead did not speak as he knelt down beside the girl.

They'd met up at Kuwabara's house after school to hang out. Not long after they'd walked through the door, Botan had appeared, carrying a briefcase with her. She'd opened it, and Koenma had appeared on a small screen. Very quickly and with few breaths, he told them about a large energy signal from the city's park that had appeared on his radar. He'd ended by demanding that Yusuke check it out immediately.

"It's possible, but I don't know, Yusuke," Kurama replied, a frown gracing his features. He gathered Kyril in his arms and stood up. "Let's take her back to Genkai's. We can talk to her when she wakes up and see what she knows."

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

"Oh, my head…" groaned Kyril as she woke up and came to her senses. She reached up with one hand to massage her temples.

"You're awake. Good." The male voice that reached Kyril's ears had come from the other side of the room she was in. The blind girl sat up and turned her head in that direction.

"Who are you?" she asked. The voice was not one that she recognized. The male chuckled softly as he stepped closer to the door.

"My name is Kurama," he replied, and realization dawned on Kyril. She gasped softly.

"Touya told me about you!" she exclaimed. Kurama slightly raised one eyebrow, but did not immediately say anything.

"Miss Yukimura—"

"Kyril. Just Kyril," the girl quickly corrected. Kurama nodded before continuing to speak.

"When we found you, you were unconscious in the park, right where our boss had detected a large energy signal not long before. Can you tell me anything about this?" To his disappointment, Kyril shook her head.

"I can't, but I also can," she replied. When Kurama said nothing, she went on, telling the redhead of the demons in the park, how she'd burned the one that had attempted to touch her, and of the white light that had enveloped the three of them. At the end of the story, Kurama finally spoke again.

"I shall go speak with Koenma about all of this," he told Kyril. "He'll probably want to meet with you so he can hear your story himself, but until then, you should try to get some rest."

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

Three hours passed, and Kyril found herself out of bed and in the office of someone that Kurama had identified as Koenma, the ruler of Spirit World. Yusuke, one of Kurama's friends that she'd met that day, had told her that he was the size of a toddler and that he often threw fits, especially if someone dared comment on his small stature.

"Tell me once more about your experience, Miss Kyril," the ruler commanded. Kyril sighed and, for the fourth time that hour, recounted the story of the demons in the park.

"Interesting," Koenma mused.

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

"Are any of you familiar with the goddess Cloacina?" Koenma asked, looking at his detective team and Kyril. One by one, they each shook their head.

"She was an ancient goddess that legends say once walked the world. She was the goddess of purification, and wherever she went, darkness fled instantly. The world was at peace, and it stayed that way until she was brutally murdered one day," he told them. "Her spirit wandered, and she eventually became a yūrei, that is, a spirit that is kept from a peaceful afterlife. Despite all of the good that had been in her when she lived, her spirit was angry and wanted revenge on the one who had taken her life. It is also commonly accepted that she remained to hunt for her lost love, the god Llyr."

"And just what does this have to do with me?" Kyril quietly asked when Koenma stopped to take a breath.

"I'm getting to that," the ruler replied. "Anyway, Cloacina's yūrei is known to have the ability to possess human girls with high spiritual awareness, especially those who have recently gone through a traumatic or life-changing experience, ergo you, Kyril. Since her yūrei is mostly known to roam the Demon Planes, it is highly possible that she slipped into your body while you were unconscious in Hangu's mansion." Kyril's sightless eyes blinked several times as she took in what Koenma had just explained to her.

"Wh-What does all this mean?" she asked, her voice rising just slightly above a whisper. Koenma looked down at his desk, and his eyes slipped shut.

"Terrible things, I'm afraid," he told them all. "Terrible, horrid things could be in the near future for all of us."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please make sure to review! I love to hear what you guys think, and your opinions are very important to me! Let me know what you thought of the idea of Kyril being possessed by a yūrei. Do you like it? Hate it? Want to stab me to death for it? I want to know!**

**Much love,**

**Pandah**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been slacking off so much lately... I'm sorry, guys, I really am! But here's chapter five for all of you, and I'm going to start on chapter six right now, I promise!**

**Next weekend, my cousin and I are going to Kami-Con, which, for those of you who don't know, is a two day anime convention held at the University of Alabama. So I'll try to have chapter six finished and uploaded before then, but if I don't, it'll be up soon after.**

**On another note, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. I hope everybody has a wonderful day tomorrow!  
**

**As usual, Yu Yu Hakusho rightfully belongs to the wonderful Yoshihiro Togashi, who, sadly, I am not. All I own are the ideas in my head and my OCs.**

**

* * *

**Koenma's words echoed in Kyril's head as she made her way up the steps to Genkai's temple. Nearly two weeks had passed since she met Spirit World's ruler. At that meeting, it had been decided that Kyril would be trained in defense, offense, on how to control her spirit energy, and on how to keep the yūrei inside of her at bay. Koenma had told her that it was possible that she'd be targeted by demons because of the yūrei that inhabited her body, and he wanted her to be able to defend herself in the event that she was not anywhere near his detectives.

She'd met at Genkai's everyday for her lessons with the psychic and detective team. As she made her way up the steps, careful not to trip, she thought back to her first day with her new friends. Her first lesson had been with Kurama, who'd taught her about the different types of weapons and their pros and cons. They'd sparred with several different weapons, and it was soon decided that Kyril worked best with a staff. The small, lightweight one she'd been using to spar with the redhead had been replaced by a heavier one, this staff made of oak. Nearly as tall as Kyril herself, intricate swirls adorned the weapon. Kyril had found that she could lift the weapon and wield it with ease despite its weight. Kurama had then gone on to teach her how to fight and how to disarm any opponent she might face.

It had been well after dark when the two had stopped working. Kyril, though exhausted, pained, and sore, had been proud of herself. She'd improved greatly in the few hours she'd been at the temple. They'd sparred several times, and each time, Kyril received fewer and fewer bruises from Kurama. The blind girl was ecstatic each time she'd managed to land a solid blow on Kurama. After they had finished, he'd made the comment that he was sure he'd be bruised in the morning.

"You've improved quite a bit since then, Kyril," the brunette told herself, giggling quietly. She soon reached the top of the stairs. Complete silence met her ears.

"I guess I came a little too early. I must have beaten Kurama here since I didn't go to school today," she murmured. Genkai had gone out into the country that week, but Kurama was usually there in the afternoons to meet her. Taking comfort in the silence that called the temple's grounds its home, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Little time passed, though, before she heard footsteps on the stairs. A familiar voice soon greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Kyril," the male spoke to her. A smile quickly lit up the blind girl's face.

"What are you doing here, Touya?"

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

When Kurama arrived at the temple, uncharacteristically late for what would probably be the only time, a bit of a strange site met his eyes. His attention was drawn to one of the trees on the property, beneath which sat Touya and Kyril. The two were laughing and talking like old friends, but they immediately fell quiet upon realizing that they were no longer alone.

"Good afternoon, Kurama," the ice master greeted as he and Kyril rose. Kurama returned the greeting.

"How is it that you've come to be here in our world, Touya?" the redhead asked. Touya chuckled quietly.

"I have Koenma's permission, if that's what you're getting around to finding out," he replied. "I wanted to come check up on Kyril because I haven't seen her since Chu and I rescued her. But it seems that my trip was unnecessary. You guys are taking good care of her." He glanced at Kyril, and a slight smile could briefly be seen playing upon his lips.

"And it seems that you've been training her as well," he added. "It's easy to see that she's no longer the vulnerable human that she was when she was at Hangu's mansion. She might some day make a formidable opponent." The two guys laughed as Kyril blushed.

"Oh shut up," she told them, crossing her arms. "You guys don't have to refer to me as weak and vulnerable just because I'm a human." The three conversed for a little while longer before Touya told them that it was time for him to leave.

"I'm so glad you crashed into my life. Thanks for being my friend," Kyril whispered into Touya's ear as she gave the ice master a final hug before he left. He softly chuckled as he returned the hug.

Then he was gone from her life once more.

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

"You and Touya seem to get along well," Kurama casually commented. It was well after dark, and the two were walking home together after training for several hours that day.

The day was Sunday; it had been nearly a week since Touya's visit to the Human World. He was all that Kyril had thought about in her waking hours. She found that she missed him greatly, and that even though she hardly knew him, he was easily one of her best friends. Anyone who knew her would swear that she was in love if they could read her thoughts, but Kyril would have quickly denied it, saying simply that she thought of the ice master as no more than a brother.

"You'd get along well with someone who saved your life," Kyril replied, giving a slight shrug. "I'm happy to have met him. I owe him so much for coming into my life when he did."

"Touya is a pretty nice guy," Kurama said after several long moments. "He's a distant person, and he likes to keep a sort of mysterious air around himself, but he's a wonderful friend to have." The redhead knowingly nodded.

"You're right," Kyril said in agreement. Having reached Kyril's house, the two stopped walking. The blind girl gave Kurama a quick hug. "Thanks for walking me home, Kurama. I'll see you tomorrow!" She let him go and then turned and ran inside.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please make sure to review! I love to hear what you guys think, and your opinions are very important to me!**

**Much love,**

**Pandah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six! And happy Valentine's Day! I hope everyone has a wonderful, wonderful day!**

**I'm happy to say that I actually finished this chapter yesterday, and I apologize for not getting it up sooner. I'm happy with the way this chapter turned out to be, and it's definitely my favorite one so far. You guys will have to let me know what you think of it after you read it, okay?**

**As usual, Yu Yu Hakusho rightfully belongs to the wonderful Yoshihiro Togashi, who, sadly, I am not. All I own are the ideas in my head and my OCs.**

**

* * *

**Although Kyril could not see out of her own eyes, the yūrei inside of her had no problem seeing through her host's eyes. Cloacina surveyed her surroundings, dark thoughts running through her mind. She was in some kind of room, surrounded by young people. At the front of the room stood a bespectacled man. He was wearing a green suit and had short black hair. He had a voice that made Cloacina want to scream and attack him. One student had identified him as Mr. Iwamoto earlier.

Kyril was exhausted. Against her better judgment, she had stayed out late training the night before. Once she'd gotten back home, she had a ton of homework to complete, and that had taken her several hours. She'd received little sleep before having to get ready to school. Her barriers that kept Cloacina in check were down, and the yūrei planned to take full advantage of that.

"Yukimura," barked the teacher. A sardonic grin was at home upon his thin lips. "If you're not going to pay attention to the lesson, I'm going to have to give you a zero on the upcoming test and make you stay after school to relearn all of this." One thought played in Cloacina's mind as Mr. Iwamoto spoke.

_This man has got to go._

"Is that what you really want?" The words that came from Kyril's mouth were not her own, but Cloacina's. She was soft-spoken, her voice angelic, but her words held a dark undertone. All eyes turned to look at her as Kyril rose from her seat, her body under the yūrei's control at the moment.

"Iwamoto, you've chosen the wrong person to mess with," the goddess-turned-yūrei said as she made her way up to the front of the classroom. Black tattoos appeared on Kyril's skin as Cloacina became more and more in control of the girl; they seemed to swim upon the human's skin. Kyril's body began to rapidly change from that of the brunette school girl to the body the goddess had once had.

Cloacina was a thin yet curvy, tall woman with a fair complexion. Her eyes were the color of honey, and her golden hair cascaded down her back, stopping at her hips. She was wearing a form-fitting gown of blue-grey silk that had a sheer layer of sparkly tulle over it. The onyx tattoos that had been seen on Kyril were gone, replaced by intricate swirls of silver that framed her eyes. In the middle of her forehead was tattoo of an eight-point star. It, too, was framed by the swirl design.

The dead silence that filled the room lasted only for about six seconds after Cloacina had fully appeared before the screaming began. The students hurried to the door, eager to get out of the room. Iwamoto, though, did not move. He was frozen in place, cowering where he stood.

"You think it's fun to torment innocent people?" the goddess asked, taking a slight step towards the teacher. He did not speak. This further irritated the woman.

"You dare not answer me?" she questioned, her voice rising in volume. She raised one arm, and her hand began to glow. The same glow appeared around Mr. Iwamoto, who began to float above the floor. As Cloacina slowly clenched her hand into a fist, the teacher began to claw at his throat, gasping for breath.

Locked away inside the goddess, Kyril frantically cried out, wanting the woman to stop her actions. She beat at the barriers that kept her inside, desperately trying to get free. One simple, magic-layered sentence reached her ears, and it was enough to calm her down and lull her away into a deep sleep.

_All will be well when you awake._

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Yusuke grumbled as he and Kuwabara raced down the school's hallway. Screams had filled the building for several minutes. Yusuke heard one student saying something about a monster in Iwamoto's classroom as he ran past.

The two skidded to a halt before the classroom door and threw it open. They weren't expecting to see what met their eyes. Standing up at the front of the classroom was a woman who looked like she'd just stepped out of a fantasy movie of some sort, and floating in front of her was Mr. Iwamoto, his face beginning to turn a dark shade of red.

"I don't know who you are, so don't take this personally," Yusuke said as the woman turned to look at the newcomers. He brought his right arm up, glowing index finger pointed at her.

"Spirit Gun!" he cried out as he released the blast of energy. The woman let go of her hold on Iwamoto in time to reach one hand out and take grasp of the energy. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched in astonishment as the energy faded away in her grasp.

"Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara," she said quietly. A slight smile found its way to her face. "I've wanted to meet the two of you for quite some time. My little Kyril has told me so much about both of you." Looks of recognition lit up the two's faces, and Cloacina laughed.

"What have you done with Keiko's cousin?" Yusuke asked, stepping closer to the goddess. She laughed again. Holding her hand out to them, a crystal ball about the size of a softball appeared in her palm. Shown in it was Kyril. She appeared to be in a dark room of some sort. She was lying down, curled up, and her eyes were closed.

"My little one is merely asleep. She's safe for now, hidden away in my own world. She shall stay there for some time, I think. The poor girl was so exhausted that I just had to help her out," she casually replied. Yusuke growled, and his eyes narrowed.

"You and me right now!" he demanded. "If I beat you, you leave Keiko's cousin alone." Cloacina raised a slender, arched eyebrow.

"And if I win? What then, Yusuke?" It was the detective's turn to grin.

"You won't, Cloacina."

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

"Are you ready for this, Yusuke?" Cloacina asked. The goddess and the detective were standing several feet apart out in a vast field outside of the city. The black haired boy simply nodded, choosing not to speak.

"Then the first move is yours, detective." As the detective ran at her, Cloacina made her first move. A golden ball of holy energy appeared between her hands. It was easily manipulated, expanding and thinning out at her lightest touch. Within a moment, she was holding her weapon, a staff.

"Kyril must take after Cloacina," commented Kurama as he, Hiei, and Kuwabara watched the detective's fight. "Their fighting styles are nearly identical. It's almost uncanny."

"The detective will not win this fight," Hiei simply said. His face was emotionless as he watched the two opponents, but the muscles in his jaw were tight. One hand rested on the hilt of his sword; he was ready to intervene if things took a turn for the worse.

"I believe you're right, Hiei," Kurama replied with a slight nod of his head. "She's holding back considerably, but Yusuke's giving it all he's got. He'll tire out long before she does."

"It'll take a lot more than all of us combined to come close to beating her. It'll take a true master," the fire demon quietly added.

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

"Do you still believe that you can win this, Yusuke?" laughed Cloacina as she blocked another of Yusuke's punches with her staff. She swept the weapon low, knocking the detective off of his feet. He hit the ground hard, and the breath was knocked from his body. When he didn't get up or move for several long seconds, the staff disappeared from Cloacina's hands. The fight lasted for only about fifteen minutes.

"Think again. Your level and mine are far apart, detective," she said as a shimmering light enveloped her. She began to fade away as Yusuke's three friends ran over.

"Kyril is mine. We will not be defeated, so stop trying to split us up. We will be victorious," spoke Cloacina in the moment before she fully disappeared.

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

In the far reaches of the Demon World was a forest surrounded by a barrier of holy energy, impenetrable to nearly all but the one who erected it. Deep in the forest was a small, crystalline lake. It was shrouded by a thick veil of mist that rose from its surface. A ring of rocks lined the lake's bank. Perched on one was Cloacina. Her head was bowed, and tears shone on her cheeks.

"It's been so long, my Llyr…Why have I not been able to find you yet?" she quietly asked.

"There's such a sad love deep in your eyes." The voice reached Cloacina's ears from across the lake. Wiping her eyes, she lifted her head to see Touya standing there, leaning against one of the trees as he watched her.

"If you're here for Kyril, she's not around," the goddess coldly said as she rose from where she was sitting. Touya chuckled and shook his head.

"Quite the contrary," the shinobi replied. "I'm here to help you, actually."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please make sure to review! I love to hear what you guys think, and your opinions are very important to me!**

**Much love,**

**Pandah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Like I said, I was out of town last weekend (we had an AMAZING time at Kami-Con!) and then I just got lazy. But I'm out of school this upcoming week, so I'll definitely do my best to update as often as I can! **

**As usual, Yu Yu Hakusho rightfully belongs to the wonderful Yoshihiro Togashi, who, sadly, I am not. All I own are the ideas in my head and my OCs.**

**

* * *

**Days turned to weeks, and weeks to months, but now sign of Kyril or Cloacina had been seen. In the aftermath of Cloacina's appearance at the school, Koenma had been forced to wipe the minds of everyone who'd seen or heard about the goddess. The task had been painstakingly slow.

As soon as he'd heard that Kyril and Cloacina had disappeared, Koenma had set about trying to locate the fallen goddess. He'd done everything he could think of to find them; he had not been successful in even the slightest way. It was as if the two had never existed, and Koenma finally resigned to treat the case as such. It was easier for him to erase the two from the records and minds of the Human World than it would have been to face the scorn of those who knew he, Prince of Spirit World, had failed. In his mind, though it was a dirty thing to do, it was the best and easiest path to take.

On one day. The Human World knew of Kyril Yukimura, the girl who had once been kidnapped by demons to be sold as a slave. On the next day, her memory was no more.

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

"We shall soon strike," quietly purred the goddess Cloacina. Tucked away in a secluded portion of her forest, she meditated as she had been doping for several days. She found that the activity calmed her, making her ready for what she knew was soon to come.

"Are you sure we can pull this off?" asked Touya. Cloacina opened her eyes to see the ice master standing nearby. She narrowed her eyes, having not heard him approach.

"Of course I'm sure," she replied, rising to her feet. The goddess could not help by grin. "Nothing can go wrong. Spirit World shall soon fall."

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

If Touya had been asked why he'd chosen to side with the corrupt fallen goddess, he would not have given a straight answer. Chances are good that he wouldn't have answered at all.

Truth be told, Touya wasn't sure why he'd chosen to support the goddess and join her cause. Part of him wanted to convince his whole self that he'd done it for personal gain. He knew that wasn't the truth, though.

Hidden away in the farthest recesses of his mind was a part of Touya that screamed what it was sure to be the truth. The ice master had joined Cloacina to make sure that Kyril was kept safe.

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

The tinkling 'clink' of glass hitting glass quietly filled the air.

"Tomorrow," Cloacina whispered, gazing deeply into the three crystal balls she was shifting around in her right hand, "we will make our first move, Touya. We will start out simply with but one goal in mind: to retrieve the most important artifact from Spirit World's vault, the L'Amulette Noire. After we possess it, then phase two of our plan will begin. It's only a matter of time until everything is ours."

"That sounds… lovely," Touya replied in monotone. He wasn't paying much attention. He was focused on the crystal balls in Cloacina's hand. Reflected in one was Kyril. The human girl's eyes were closed, and she was not moving. The only sign that she was still alive was the gentle fall and rise of her chest as she breathed.

"What will happen to her?" the ice master asked. Giving a soft 'Hm?' Cloacina looked into the crystal ball. The other two disappeared.

"I haven't decided yet," the goddess admitted. "Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see if she proves to have another use." The muscles in his jaw tense, Touya took his leave for the time being. Cloacina's answer had not pleased him at all. He was well gone when her laughter filled the air.

"His care for that stupid human is so cute," she whispered, still gazing at the girl in the ball. "Too bad it won't do him any good."

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

Darkness had long fallen when Touya and Cloacina departed from the forest. Traveling under the cover of the night, the two made their way to the planned departure site.

The moon had just reached its high point in the sky when they arrived. To the untrained eye, the valley they were in was empty. To those who knew what to look for, though, it could be easily told that the valley was home to a portal. It was no normal portal, however. Cloacina had formed it in the days immediately after her plan's birth nearly three months before. It was made of an ancient magic that was extinct to the rest of the world. She was the only one still walking the lands that could wield the power.

"My portal is so beautiful," laughed the woman. Floating about two feet above the ground was a ring of grey-green energy several feet in diameter. Shown in the ring's center was the other side of the gateway.

Cloacina admired the energy structure for some time. When she finally was finished, she and Touya stepped through.

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

The air was fresh and clean when Touya and Cloacina reappeared. The sound of rushing water reached their ears.

"The River Styx," Touya murmured. He couldn't recall ever seeing it in person before, but he felt sure that the river was the source of the sound. Cloacina said nothing in response. She was staring at something ahead of them. The ice master followed her gaze to see Spirit World's castle looming before them. He could hear Cloacina's grin in her voice when she spoke.

"This is it, Touya. All will soon be ours."

**| |¯`·.¸_¸.+´¯`¤.¸¸.·´¯`×**

"Oh, this is not good!" Prince Koenma exclaimed. He slammed his fist down onto his desk in frustration. A stack of papers he'd had piled up in one corner wobbled for a moment before falling to the floor. For several seconds, nothing could be seen in the room except the papers. Koenma hit his desk again.

"What's the matter, Prince Koenma?" asked George as he entered the room. He looked around to see all of the paperwork littering the floor. Koenma executed a ninety-degree turn in his chair to look at his assistant.

"I'm having a bad day! Now clean up this mess, Ogre!" Out of fear of further angering the demi-god, George set about picking up the papers as quickly as he could manage. A quick mumble under his breath earned him a dark look from Koenma.

Nothing had been going the ruler's way that day. He'd sent the Reikai Tantei on an urgent reconnaissance mission that morning. Another mission of even greater importance had just been brought to his attention.

As if to make matters worse, a siren went off just moments after the prince had managed to calm himself down. The door to Koenma's office was thrown open. It slammed against the wall, adding more noise to the mix.

"Prince Koenma!" the frantic voice belonged to none other than his blue-haired grim reaper, Botan. "The vault's just been broken into!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please make sure to review! I love to hear what you guys think, and your opinions are very important to me!**

**Much love,**

**Pandah**


	8. Author's Note

**I promised you guys an update last week, and I apologize that it didn't come. I'm sorry, but it probably won't come for a long while. **

**It's like a friend of mine once said, you can't sit an author down and expect them to automatically know what to write. At least, in my case, it'll never happen. So that brings me to what I'm about to say. Until further notice, this story is being put on hiatus. **

**When I started writing 'Unbalanced Kiss,' I didn't have a clue where it was going to go. I didn't have a plot set in mind, because I honestly didn't foresee it going on for very long. That being said, I don't regret writing the first chapter, nor any after it. But I've just hit a point with it where I don't have the inspiration to continue on. Some people probably won't understand it, but I'm one of those authors that, if they don't have the inspiration to write, they're not going to. So as I said, this story on hiatus until the inspiration hits me to continue it. **

**I'm working on another project, a Code Lyoko fic, which may or may not be uploaded here. My hope is that the other story will inspire me to continue with this one. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. **

**Thank you, everyone, for being patient and sticking with me this far. I promise that I'll eventually get around to finishing this story, but you'll just have to wait a little while for it. **

**Much love, **

**Pandah**


End file.
